Je veillerai sur lui
by BackToSeptember
Summary: La mort de Fred pèse sur le Terrier, devenu sinistre depuis la fin de la guerre. Personne n'a encore osé aborder le sujet... Alors Harry, aidé par quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui a également été tué, va briser le silence pour venir en aide à George.


Hello !  
Voici mon premier one shot... J'étais inspirée ce soir, je crois que ça m'a permis de me sentir mieux quant à la mort de Fred, que j'ai toujours eu du mal à digérer !  
J'espère avoir pu trouver les mots pour vous faire ressentir la même chose. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry s'était endormi. La fenêtre, qu'il avait oublié de fermer, laissait passer un léger courant d'air qui s'introduisait presque continuellement dans la petite chambre. Mais la brise était estivale, et ne rafraîchissait pas la pièce. Harry était encore tout habillé, un album photo ouvert sur les genoux. Le sommeil l'avait surpris là, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait bien du mal à le trouver, le sommeil. Pourtant, ce soir-là, en tournant doucement les pages du vieil album à l'intérieur duquel ses parents lui souriaient et lui faisaient des petits signes de la main, il s'était senti mieux. Le vent caressant vaguement ses cheveux en bataille, il avait fini par fermer un œil et s'était laissé emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était deux heures du matin. Le Terrier était silencieux. Ron et Hermione dormaient eux aussi, aux côtés d'Harry, qui était assis sur une chaise. Ron était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, collé contre le mur. Son épaule, contre laquelle la tête d'Hermione était appuyée, se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration calme. Les cheveux de la jeune fille, toujours aussi indisciplinés, s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient et se mêlaient aux mèches rousses de Ron. Elle avait passé un bras autour de la taille du garçon, et il semblait que lui aussi la serrait contre lui. Ils s'étaient endormis bien avant Harry. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé ce soir-là tous les trois, mais ils aimaient rester ensemble. La tristesse et l'incompréhension qui avaient suivi le 2 mai ne s'étaient pas encore dissipées et l'atmosphère était lourde au Terrier. Harry devait rejoindre Ginny dans sa chambre après avoir quitté Ron et Hermione. Ne le voyant pas venir, elle était entrée chez son frère non sans avoir délicatement frappé à la porte. Elle les trouva ainsi endormis et elle ne put se résoudre à réveiller Harry, ni à retourner dormir seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait regardé l'album par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et avait souri, un de ces sourires mi- amusé et mi- ému que le jeune homme aimait tant chez elle. Puis elle s'était assise aux pieds de la chaise, calant un coussin derrière son dos, et après un moment, elle s'était elle-aussi endormie.

Trois heures du matin. Un bruit. Un cri. Quelqu'un criait. Les traits de Harry se froissèrent, mais il ne s'éveilla pas. Le cri sembla s'éterniser dans la nuit noire. Quelqu'un faisait un cauchemar. Cela arrivait malheureusement souvent, pour ne pas dire toutes les nuits. Qui était-ce, cette fois ? Le cri cessa, puis reprit de plus belle, réveillant cette fois le jeune homme aux lunettes. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa lentement, et aperçut Ginny, la tête tombée sur son épaule, qui dormait à ses pieds. Il se leva sans un bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Il regarda un moment Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ils semblaient si paisibles… Il s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit dans un léger grincement qui ne fit réagir personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Si paisibles… Trop paisibles. Il regarda ses trois amis. Ils n'avaient plus l'air endormis. Ils avaient l'air morts. La panique le gagna, l'entoura, l'étouffa. Il voulut inspirer un grand coup. Il n'y parvînt pas. Il voulut se précipiter vers eux, les secouer, les réveiller, les faire réagir. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme paralysé. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il battait tellement fort qu'Harry était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il battait tellement fort qu'il masquait presque le cri d'angoisse qui l'avait réveillé.

« Ils vont bien ».

Qui avait dit cela ? Il lui semblait que c'était ce qu'il venait d'entendre au creux de son oreille. Une petite voix, une toute petite voix féminine venait de chuchoter ces quelques mots à son oreille, et d'un coup, il se sentit infiniment mieux, soulagé d'un poids qui venait de s'envoler. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il décida de se fier uniquement à ce qu'il ressentait. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ».

La petite voix était si rassurante ! Il fallait la croire sur parole. En même temps qu'une légère brise, un doux halo bleuté s'infiltra par la fenêtre entrouverte. Harry regarda le rai de lumière, comme hypnotisé. Il traversait la pièce et pointait vers la porte. Harry décida de le suivre. Les cris ne s'étaient pas tu, et ils lui serraient le cœur. Franchissant le seuil d'un pas déterminé, il continua de suivre l'étrange lumière bleue qui illuminait maintenant l'escalier. Il descendit. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva devant une autre porte quelques minutes plus tard. Les cris s'étaient faits de plus en plus intenses au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Ils provenaient de l'autre côté du mur. Harry regarda le battant sans le voir pendant de nombreuses minutes. Puis il vit enfin. Le halo éclairait les deux prénoms inscrits sur la porte.

Fred et Georges.

Il était devant la chambre des jumeaux. Enfin, devant la chambre de George… Et c'était George qui criait ainsi dans la nuit, qui faisait sûrement un cauchemar dans lequel il revoyait son frère tomber au combat et mourir à ses pieds, un sourire éternel gravé sur ses lèvres. Harry eut soudain envie de vomir. Il appuya son front sur le mur un instant, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait sa cicatrice. Elle lui faisait toujours mal, de temps à autres.

« Harry ».

A nouveau cette petite voix. Il inspira profondément.

\- Qui est là ? chuchota-t-il sans se retourner.

« Harry, mon chéri, c'est moi ». Cette fois-ci, il se retourna brusquement. Mais il ne vit personne. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- Maman ?

Une légère chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'il se sentait rassuré.

« Entre dans la chambre » poursuivit la voix douce de sa mère.

\- Maman, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ici… Peut-être est-ce uniquement dans ta tête ? Peut-être es-tu encore endormi ? Ne te pose pas de questions, Harry. Ecoute-moi… Je suis là pour te dire quelque chose. »

\- Je t'écoute.

Il ne dormait pas, il en était certain. Il était bel et bien réveillé, et se tenait devant la chambre de George, qui continuait de crier. « Entre dans la chambre ». Il entra, serrant sa baguette magique dans sa main. Il n'eut pourtant pas besoin de prononcer « lumos », le halo bleu se faufilant à sa suite dans la pièce l'éclairant faiblement.

George était allongé sur l'un des deux lits. Il avait les traits tirés, semblait très agité et angoissé, et il criait toujours. Son T-shirt était trempé de sueur et il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Harry s'approcha lentement et s'assit au bord du lit, à côté du jeune homme roux.

« Réveille-le… Il doit aussi écouter. Il faut qu'il sache ».

Harry regarda le visage baigné de lumière bleue de George pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas parlé à George depuis la bataille finale. Il n'avait pas pu, tout simplement. Lui-même était si triste pour Fred… Il y pensait sans cesse, il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Ron, Ginny, ses autres frères, Mr et Mrs Weasley et pis encore, George, son frère jumeau. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que comprendre un quart de la douleur de George ? Fred, son double, son compagnon de toujours, son partenaire, pendant si longtemps. Et tout d'un coup, le vide. L'absence. La perte. Harry n'aurait pas su quoi dire à George. Alors il n'avait rien dit.

Dans un élan désespéré, toujours endormi, George balança son bras sur le côté. Harry le saisit et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne vienne le heurter. Il abaissa le poignet de George, le serrant toujours. George hurla une nouvelle fois et ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Mais ce regard était voilé et Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas réellement éveillé. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune Weasley et le secoua gentiment mais fermement.

\- Harry ? chuchota la voix ensommeillée de George.

Il regardait le jeune sorcier d'un air hagard.

\- Oui c'est moi George, tout va bien.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, tournant la tête autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait après s'être réveillé brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier… Tu faisais un cauchemar, je…

\- Oui, l'interrompit Georges, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'ai rêvé de Fred… Je rêve de lui toutes les nuits… Il m'appelle, il me demande de l'aider. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider, Harry, je n'ai pas pu l'aider ! Il est parti… Il est parti pour toujours…

Harry sentit comme une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. C'était sûrement le poids de la culpabilité. Fred était mort à cause de lui… Mort pour lui. Pourquoi ? C'était si injuste. Il ne méritait pas ça… Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à George. Alors il ne dit rien. Il prit George dans ses bras et le serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il put, tâchant de lui faire passer le plus d'émotions possibles par cette étreinte. George s'agrippa à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, sanglotant de toute son âme. Harry se sentait si bouleversé qu'il n'osait plus bouger. De quel droit était-il entré dans la chambre de George ? Tout était de sa faute… Il ne pouvait pas en plus imposer sa présence à George, l'obliger à le regarder et à voir en lui la cause de la mort de son frère. Mais il n'oubliait pas la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Il attendait ses indications, essayant de ne pas céder à la tristesse qui l'envahissait tandis qu'il soutenait George.

\- Harry, hoqueta George.

\- Je suis là, George. Ca va aller, lui répondit-il maladroitement.

\- Harry, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux depuis… depuis…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Mais Harry avait compris. Inspirant profondément, George reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je le sais, nous le savons tous ici, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. Je sais bien que c'est ce que tu… ce que tu penses, et que c'est pour cela que tu m'évites. Mais je ne te tiens absolument pas responsable de cela, et _il_ ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Tu n'y es pour rien ! On savait à quoi… à quoi on s'exposait en combattant auprès de toi, et je suis certain qu'il ne regrette pas son choix… ou qu'il soit aujourd'hui. Je peux même t'affirmer qu'il le referait sans se poser de questions si c'était à refaire.

Un sourire fantôme s'afficha sur les lèvres de George. Cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler. Harry, en détaillant le visage du jeune homme, se prit à songer à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui de se regarder dans un miroir dorénavant.

\- George…

\- Mais tu sais, continua George, je le sens près de moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas complètement parti. Il est avec moi, il le sera toujours. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans ma tête ou si c'est réel, et je m'en fiche. Tu vois, par exemple, chaque fois que j'ai envie de faire une blague, je la dis à voix basse et j'ai l'impression – folle, sûrement ! – de l'entendre rire à mes côtés. Tu comprends, on a toujours fait nos blagues ensemble. Ca ne me fait pas rire s'il n'est pas là. C'est comme s'il manquait une partie de moi… Il me manque plus que mon oreille, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que tu ressens… Il me manque à moi aussi, dit Harry. Tu sais, ce soir, ma mère est avec moi.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Oui… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire à tous les deux.

George le regarda un instant comme s'il était fou, puis il murmura gravement :

\- A quel sujet ?

« Au sujet de Fred ».

George sursauta si fort qu'il se cogna contre le bois du lit. Il regarda Harry, hébété. Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

\- C'est ma mère.

« Bonsoir George »

\- B… Bonsoir Mrs Potter. Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour ! Vous êtes vraiment la mère d'Harry ?

Il cherchait à apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre, mais seule la voix lui répondit.

« Oui. George, j'ai rencontré Fred ».

L'intéressé tressaillit, mais écoutait attentivement. Il serrait le bras d'Harry, qui ne disait rien.

« Il ne peut revenir sous la même forme que moi. Il ne peut venir te parler directement. Pour ma part, j'ai un lien permanent avec Harry, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trouve à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci est encore particulière, et c'est peut-être la dernière, Harry mon chéri. Mais tu sais que je ne serai jamais loin, et que ton père et moi sommes toujours près de toi. C'est la même chose pour Fred, George. Il sera toujours là, jamais loin. Il m'a dit de te transmettre un message. Il va bien ! Il n'a pas souffert au moment de sa mort, il l'a à peine sentie. Elle l'a surprise, oui. Il est toujours très peiné de n'avoir pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, de ne pas avoir vu la fin de la bataille. Tu lui manques terriblement, et il sait comment tu te sens. Il dit qu'il entend tes blagues, de là où il est et que si un jour sa voix est assez forte, tu pourras l'entendre compléter tes phrases, celles que tu laisses en suspens en attendant vainement qu'il les finisse, comme vous le faisiez avant. »

George respirait avec précipitation, mais il buvait les paroles de Lily Potter. C'était juste ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour pouvoir aller de l'avant, pour pouvoir se remettre à vivre à nouveau. Tout lui paraissait tellement dur sans Fred à ses côtés… Gred, Forge. Le duo explosif. Réduit à une personne, même plus entière. Au Terrier, depuis le 2 mai, presque personne n'avait évoqué Fred. Cela faisait horriblement mal à George. Il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie son frère, il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin de le faire vivre. Pouvoir enfin parler de lui, avec Harry d'abord, puis avec sa mère, même si ce n'était qu'une sorte de fantôme, un spectre étrange, était extrêmement cathartique.

\- Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé mon oreille, là où il est ? demanda George.

Harry eut soudain envie d'éclater de rire.

« Fred m'a dit que tu allais sûrement poser cette question ! Il m'a confié que ton oreille était avec lui, et que c'était sûrement grâce à elle que vous pouviez communiquer. Il m'a adressé un grand sourire en me disant que finalement, rien n'arrivait par hasard. »

George sourit alors, et Harry aussi.

« Harry, il m'a dit de te dire exactement ce que George t'a dit précédemment. Bien évidemment, il ne t'en veut pas et tu n'as absolument pas à te sentir coupable. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, ne sachant pas très bien si sa mère pouvait le voir ou non.

« Je vais bientôt partir… »

\- Non ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps..

« Il le faut ». La voix commençait à faiblir. « Georges, Harry… Je veillerai sur lui. Je vous le promets. George, il t'attendra. Il n'est pas pressé. Ne le sois pas non plus. Le moment viendra, et vous vous retrouverez, mais pas maintenant. »

\- Merci…

Ce fut tout ce que George put articuler, mais ce simple mot vibrait d'émotion, et il en valait dix mille.

« Harry, je ne suis jamais loin, ne l'oublie pas… Je t'aime ».

\- Moi aussi maman…

La voix s'évanouit et le halo bleu perdit de son éclat jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Seule la lune procurait encore un semblant de lumière à la pièce, et Harry et George se regardèrent, perdus.

\- Merci Harry, dit George, les yeux embués de larmes, et pourtant un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca va aller ? souffla Harry, lui aussi bouleversé.

\- Retourne dormir, éluda-t-il. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler de Fred. Je ne sais même pas si tout cela est bien réel…

En remontant dans la chambre de Ron, Harry se sentait plus léger. Sur le pas de la porte, il regarda ses amis qui dormaient toujours paisiblement. Ron grogna dans son sommeil. Les deux filles n'avaient pas bougé. Il songea à prendre Ginny dans ses bras et à l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais il ne put s'y résoudre et finit par se rassoir sur sa chaise, reprenant machinalement l'album photo. Y jetant un vague coup d'œil, il vit sa mère, sur l'une des photographies, lui faire un clin d'œil.

Au matin, lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione, il tomba sur la famille au grand complet. George, vêtu d'un pull brodé d'un grand « F », lui serra la main avec fougue en le voyant entrer tout en le gratifiant d'un franc sourire.

\- Harry !

Mrs Weasley se rua vers lui et le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- Maman ! protesta George.

Après un regard entendu avec Harry, il déclara à tout le monde :

\- Il faut que je vous parle… Il faut que je vous raconte ce qui est arrivé cette nuit.

Avec Harry, ils narrèrent les événements de la nuit passée. Un à un, tous les Weasley et Hermione se mirent à pleurer en entendant l'histoire. George ne cherchait pas non plus à retenir ses larmes. Il expliquait à quel point il avait besoin de parler de Fred, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Ron serrait Hermione contre lui. Tous avaient besoin d'entendre cela, tous étaient soulagés que le sujet soit enfin évoqué. Mrs Weasley sanglotait avec force, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle se jeta sur son fils et sur Harry. Sans cesser de les étreindre, elle lança à la cantonnée :

\- La… la mère d'Harry est aussi venue me visiter cette nuit. Je… J'ai cru que…que c'était un rêve. « Molly » m'a-t-elle dit, « merci d'avoir veillé sur Harry comme si c'était votre propre enfant durant toutes ces années. Désormais, c'est à moi de veiller sur Fred. Je veillerai sur lui, je vous le promets ».

Pendant quelques heures, ils discutèrent tous ensemble. Ils parlèrent de Fred, chacun y allant de son anecdote, racontant telle blague qu'il avait faite, telle farce qu'il avait réalisée, telle action ou telle parole. Dans les rires qui succédèrent aux pleurs, chacun eut l'impression de sentir l'étincelle de Fred scintiller à ses côtés. C'était comme s'il était revenu à la vie, redonnant vie par la même à cette famille brisée. Fred aurait été si heureux de voir cela !

Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la cuisine du Terrier, Arthur Weasley y entra de nouveau, et s'approcha du centre de la grande table. Après quelques coups de baguette magique, il regarda son œuvre d'un air satisfait et quitta de nouveau la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'une énorme photo de famille, au centre de laquelle se tenait Fred, rayonnant.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
